IGIUL!
For the eponymous antagonist, see Igiul. IGIUL! is a Super Mario 64 movie by MarioMario54321. It is the second installment in the Dopplegangers storyline, which began in Mario VS Oiram. The film introduces Igiul, Oiram's brother and Luigi's doppleganger. Story Part 1: Mario rushes to Jolly Roger Bay to retrieve a prize someone has found without realizing. After he enters the castle, the evil Igiul appears on the castle's roof. He reveals that he is Oiram's brother and recounts the events of Mario VS Oiram, Oiram's Revenge and The Final Battle. Igiul declares that he will avenge his brother's death by killing Mario. He sprints to Jolly Roger Bay to confront the hero. Mario is about to collect the treasure when Igiul attacks. The short confrontation ends in Mario's defeat. Mario reappears in the castle and reluctantly decides to confront the aggressor. Igiul and Mario meet at the painting leading to the Bay, where the villain reveals his identity. Mario quickly identify's Igiul's connection to Luigi. Igiul demands Mario fight him. Mario runs to the Tower in the Sky and plans to kill Igiul if he follows. Igiul travels behind, confident he will prove a greater foe than his brother. The ensuing battle ends with Mario being knocked off the platform and impaled on the castle's flagpole. MarioMario54321 revives Mario, who reappears naked next to a portal. He tells Mario what has happened and an idea: they will wait until midnight to see what Igiul is plotting. Mario thinks this is a good idea but is still in need to clothing. At midnight, Mario heads to the roof, where MM54321 has spotted Igiul. Igiul is talking with an unknown person ("???"), who asks if Mario has been killed. Igiul confirms Mario's death and ??? is pleased. ??? tells Igiul to retrieve the treasure left behind, which they claim is worth one trillion coins. Mario shouts in disbelief at the preposterous amount, allowing Igiul to find and kill him again. Part 2: In Heaven, God tells Mario that he has died once again. Mario uses his new wings to fly back down to Earth. He enters the castle using the basement entrance to avoid detection. Meanwhile, Igiul opens the treasure chests, finding each has 250 billion coins. Igiul states that the “Dark Star” is nothing and goes back to the roof to tell ??? the news. Mario catches MIPS and asks for information on Igiul. MIPS tells him Luigi could defeat Igiul. Unfortunately, Mario reveals Luigi has not been seen since he went to ride his cart. Mario confronts Igiul, threatening to have Luigi attack the villain if he does not cooperate. Igiul refuses to talk and Mario runs away. MM54321 wonders who ??? is and where Luigi has gone. Luigi is shown driving through a snowy landscape, blissfully unaware of the trouble his brother is facing. He decides to come back to the castle, but accidentally drives his kart into a lake. ??? is pleased to learn the treasure has been collected but explodes at Igiul for not killing Mario. They threaten to keep Igiul's soul if he fails again. After Igiul runs off, Yoshi emerges from the area where ??? was standing. Mario has taken refuge in a cave where he believes Igiul will not find him. Unbeknownst to him, Igiul has followed his footprints and eventually locates Mario's hiding place. Mario runs away to the room above the endless stairs, which Igiul cannot access. Part 3: Igiul attempts to climb the stairs but finds they appear to repeat infinitely. He turns around only to find he has barely begun to ascend the stairs. Igiul freezes the camera and records himself attempting to ascend. Upon review of the footage, he determines a mini-warp is preventing him from getting to the top. While Mario is now safe, he is powerless to do anything beyond hoping for his brother to return. Luigi is driving on a beach to help defrost from the cold lake. Back on the castle's roof, Igiul informs ??? that he cannot reach Mario. ??? tells his minion to do the "backwards long jump". Igiul is unconvinced that such a maneuver can be completed, although he finds success and reaches Mario. Mario escapes and runs around the star statue 2,401 in an attempt to summon Luigi. The attempt initially seems unsuccessful, but Luigi does notice it and quickly proceeds back to the castle. ??? is also aware of the action, provoking them to use some of the treasure money to purchase a flooded city for Igiul to hide in. That night, Mario stands outside the castle and wonders where Luigi is. The next day, Luigi finally arrives at the castle. Part 4: MM54321 tells Mario where Igiul is hiding, as well as the news of Luigi's return. Luigi enters the castle and Mario, after much hesitation, asks him if he knows Igiul. Luigi is silent for a moment before scowling. Mario is concerned by his brother's silence and sudden anger. Luigi tells Mario that he had met Igiul long ago, before suddenly charging up the stairs, knocking Mario out of the way in the process. He jumps through the portal to Wet-Dry world, the location of Igiul's hiding place. Luigi scours through the city, eventually locating the doppleganger. Igiul runs but Luigi attacks him in a violent confrontation. At night, Mario and Luigi interrogate Igiul on the castle's roof. Luigi demands to know the identity of ???, to which Mario informs him appears to be Yoshi due to his appearance in Part 3. Igiul debunks the claim, revealing ??? to be none other than a revived Oiram. Oiram appears and tells the Mario Brothers of the events following his death in The Final Battle - Igiul gave up part of his soul so his brother could be revived. As he now shares a soul with his brother, Oiram now sports a more skeletal appearance. If Igiul is killed, both he and Oiram will die, so Luigi asks to fight his duplicate immediately. Oiram requests that the fight happen the following day, when he will be completely alive. The group agrees to fight at the Tower in the Sky the next day. In a segment unrelated to the previous, Mario discovers a forest has grown on top of the castle. This portion of the video makes use of the Toad's Tool hack which had seen prior use in Oiram's Revenge. Part 5: Mario, Luigi, Igiul and Oiram each wake up and head to the Tower in the Sky to do battle. MM54321 also goes to the Tower to watch the battle. He also tells viewers not to beg for a video about Oiraw and Igiulaw. Oiram and Igiul are defeated once again, both being impaled on the flagpole after falling from the platform. Oiram is thankful he will at least get peace and quiet in Hell, while Igiul indicates his hatred of the Mario Brothers will continue into the afterlife. Mario, MM54321 and Luigi chat about the victory, though not in person as they cannot all be on the screen at once. MM54321 goes to Wet-Dry Land to retrieve a reward for the heroes: the treasure from Jolly Roger Bay, minus 1 coin used to purchase the flooded city. Appearances Characters = * God * Igiul * Igiulaw (mentioned) * Luigi * Mario * MarioMario54321 * MIPS * Oiram * Oiraw (mentioned) * Toad (background) * Yoshi |-|Locations = * Heaven * Hell (mentioned) * Jolly Roger Bay * Peach's Castle (stage) * Tower in the Sky * Wet-Dry World |-|Species = * Human ** Dopplegangers * Rabbit * Yoshi External Links * YouTube playlist * IGIUL! (Part 2) on Google Drive * IGIUL! (Part 5) on Google Drive Category:MM54321's Videos Category:Movies